


Mrs. Anya Christina Emanuela Jenkins Harris.

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Also you bet your ass that Willow and Buffy are the Godmothers, Anya grounds her children for the best things in the world, Canon Divergent, F/M, First Buffy fic, Fluff, Giles is like the granddad, It could be bunnies, Lets pretend that this happened, Married Xander and Anya, Xander and Anya as parents, because the finale hurt me, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the finale did not happen. Everyone lived, Anya got married to Xander and they had three children together. Xander still doing construction work and Anya is a stay at home mother, but is very happy and gets help from their friends sometimes as well. Just a short little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Anya Christina Emanuela Jenkins Harris.

They had been married for a few years now and with three kids (two girls and one boy) Xander and Anya were happier than they had ever been. He had been worried that there would be some side effects given Anya's demon past and that one of their kids might have two heads, or giant ears but, when they turned out to look human, he was relieved. And he never did tell Anya about his worries. The kids were their pride and joy and Anya had managed to convince Xander to name one of the girls after her late friend Halfrek. Under the condition that the name be Hallie who was the eldest at six years old. The others were Emma who was four and Nicholas who was two. 

 

Xander had gone to work for the day, leaving Anya to stay at home with the kids, and look after them. Which she did most days and she would look after them with no trouble only having to call Buffy or Willow over in emergencies like when they had Hallie and Anya was a new mother. Everyone trusted her though. She had looked after Dawn before and Anya was more than happy to spend her time playing board games or watching some TV with her kids, even telling them stories at night before they went to bed- unknowing to Xander watching her as she told the stories. 

Anya was sat with each of the kids, recounting the time where there was a demon that had made the whole town sing and enter a musical- with Hallie gripped on every word, Emma listening with wide eyes and Nicholas not really listening- and being more asleep than anything else. As Anya came to the end of the story, Hallie sat up with a sparkle in her eye and a question on her lips. A question that would terrify Anya forever. 

"Mom? I heard that the pet centre has bunnies that are up for adoption. Would we be able to get one? I could look after it myself and everything-" she stopped when she saw that her mother had an almost terrified look on her face. One that she normally saved when she was mad at something that Xander had done. Which was the majority of the time since she always found his socks on the floor. 

"Mommy?" Emma asked, head tilting to the side.

"Hallie. We can't get a bunny, and I think that I should ground you for wanting one of those evil, fluffy hoppy things..." Anya shook her head free of the thought of having one in the house. 

* * *

 

Xander came home to an Emma jumping into his arms, a sleeping Nicholas and Anya in the kitchen with Hallie in the living room still a little shaken from why her mother had grounded her and what she had said about the bunnies. To everyone else that Hallie knew- bunnies were just cute little pets that ate carrots and warmed people's hearts. She didn't understand what Anya had against them. 

"Hey Hal. You look a little worried, what's up?" Xander asked the girl with a smile coming to his face. 

"Mom grounded me..." Hallie answered, looking up towards her dad. 

"What did you do?"

"I asked if we could get a bunny."

Xander was a little dumbfounded at first but, ended up chucking and heading towards the kitchen wrapping Anya into a tight embrace and kissing her forehead gently. 

"Hallie says that you grounded her because she wanted to get a bunny," he mentioned with an amused smile. 

"Well, they are terrible creatures and I don't understand why anyone would want one as a pet Xander. I don't want one of them in my house, it was bad enough when Willow made us all lose our memory and I was surrounded by the things," Anya defended herself. 

"I know, but you don't have to ground her. We wont get a bunny. How about a puppy instead?"

"Well that doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Anya nodded with a smile. "Anything is better than a bunny."

**Author's Note:**

> If you all liked it then let me know if you want any sort of sequel or more little drabbles about Xander and his favourite little bunny hating demon Anya. Emma and Nicholas are named after the actors that play Anya and Xander if none of you cottoned onto that.


End file.
